


Howard Stark Meets The Avengers

by SerlinaBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: InfinityWar endgame who? Don’t know her, Multi, Peter is 16 in this, This has fourth wall breaks now, Time Travel, and Wade is 17, and they retain nothing, doesn’t really have much of a plot, just a lot of punching, the fun kind, this was theraputic for me, where you get to take out aggression against bad fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: Howard Stark unknowingly  travels to the future with his son and wife. Luckily the heroes of the future were somewhat ready for it. Unluckily , they don't seem to like him very muchAlternative summery: when will Howard learn? Not now lmao.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my au where endgame can go to hell, InfinityWar doesn’t exist, and heck, not even civil war happened. 
> 
> May and Ben never met and so when Ben died Peter went into foster care. From where he was adopted by Tony.

***

"So what you're saying is if I see a portal in the middle of the city, it might not be something I should fly a nuke through? " Tony asks ignoring the long suffering sigh from his husband. 

"I thought that you didn't need the simplified version of things. Aren't you a self proclaimed genius? " Strange raised an eyebrow, his cloak fluttering in a motion that makes him look arrogant. 

"I understand things that make sense, -" Steve cut his husband off before he and Dr. Strange could start another Magic vs. Science squabble.

He's...... Not a big fan of those, Tony tends to more and more determined to prove Strange wrong, and that ends up in engineering binges for both his husband and son.

Personally speaking, Steve didn't particularly understand either, but he had to admit, Tony's science rants did make marginally more sense than whatever Dr. Strange spews. Then again.... Is magic even supposed to make sense? 

"Thank you for the warning Dr. You're sure the people coming here from the past won't remember anything that happens here?" he asks, not even trying to be subtle about the subject change.

"Positive. I should be leaving now." Strange shook his hand. He made a portal and walked through. Steve wonders, not for the first time, if the man as trying too hard to be mysterious. 

"One of these days, I'm going to figure out a reasonable scientific explanation for that." Tony grumbled. Steve smiled, a pouty Tony is an adorable Tony no matter what the man in question has to say about it. 

"Alright, you do that. In the meantime let's let people know we might be getting visitors from the past." 

"It'd be easier if he told us who the hell was coming, or when are they coming or where they're coming for that matter. " Tony sulks, and while Steve does agree, there wasn't much to be done about it.

"He said he didn't know. "Steve pointed out. 

"He does! He's probably hiding it. I can tell" 

"Really? " Steve raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

"Yeah it's a goatee instinct " Tony pointed at his facial hair. 

Steve bursted out laughing before shaking his head and calling Fury. This was going to be a looong chat, and an unpleasant one. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Fury was..... (Sigh) Furious when Steve called him and told him what Dr. Strange told them. 

He pointed at Tony from the hologram, 

"Stark, there better be a good explanation for this. " It was honestly a tribute to how much the man has seen to date , that his voice didn't even raise, ahh the good old days where Fury used to yell when aliens invaded.

Tony looks up from his tab,

"I'm working on it, so far, I've got nothing other than what Doctor abracadabra says, so whoever they are, are coming to the future at a random time and place, and they'll go back on their own and have no memories of this."

"Anything else?"

"Well, Strange said something about not having any marks to remind them of this situation, so I don't think telling them anything will change the future. 

" I'm trying to figure out how a temporal shift in time, could make them jump in time. Unless..... It's not a shiFT ITS A HOLE! THEN THEY FELL THROUGH THE HOLE AND JUST RESURFACED HERE!!! THEN THEY WOULD JUST GO BACK TO WHERE THEY ARE BECAUSE TIME IS LINIER!! HAH! TAKE THAT YOU MAGIC MUNCHER!!" 

Steve and Fury gave Tony a blank look. And while Steve thinks Tony's random bouts of science babble is cute, he suspects Fury does not. 

"Do we have to put any effort to send them back or not Stark? " The spy decides to ask, with the tiredness of a man who needs a cup of coffee...... And some hard shots of Vodka

"Oh, we don't have to do anything" Tony waved him off.

"I'll put my agents on alert, if they find someone from renaissance they'll drop them off at your tower."

"Wait wha- hold on, why the tower? You have so many different helicarriers and safe houses by the dozens, why here?" Tony sputters, 

Fury gave them a look,

"Strange didn't come to me with this bull, and I'm not taking responsibilities when something goes wrong." he cuts the call before either of them can say anything,. 

"I like how he says 'when' something goes wrong and not if." Tony says staring at the vacant space where The hologram of S.H.I.E.L.D 's director was. 

Steve shakes his head and shrugs, "well, you never really know with our luck" 

"Let's go warn the others, they'll need to keep their eyes open. " they both sighed and called the rest of the family.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®


	2. Wade strikes first

Wade was in a good mood. He offered to take half of Petey's - oops Spidey's Patrol area., so spidey would have time off, and Tony's in a board meeting. So now they could hang out. And he didn't even run into anyone shady so he didn't have to shoot anyone. 

White and yellow has been shouting date ideas at him for an hour, he even already chose what they were going to do. (he figured spidey wouldn't be up for spray painting billboards, or any other kind of vandalism, so bowling it is. Sorry yellow and thanks white. ) 

He was about to turn his bike and go to their meeting point when he heard argument from a nearby ally. He sighed. He was really hoping to avoid breaking his promise to not killing anyone. He hoped this won't be too.... Criminal-y. 

"Boy, if you think you know more than me then you'll get more than just that slap." an older man warned just as Wade stopped his bike and walked in. The three people inside ignored him. 

Wade sighed, looked like a domestic abuse case. He really hated those, reminded him of his dad. Peter convinced him to let the abusing fuckers go to the Police

He'd used to kill abusers if he came across them before, but Peter was really kind like that. 

Then he took a closer look towards the couple and the younger boy...... Something about them looked familiar. 

★ the kid looks kinda like his meaner dad in law★ white commented idly

• Yeah But I swear we saw the older dude somewhere•

★ Is this what the nicer dad in law meant with the time travel thing?★

"One way to find out" Wade muttered. 

"Hey hey hey, what's going on over here? You people lost?" Wade asked. The..... family? Two adults and one kid. Looked at him like he grew three heads. 

"Who- who are you?" the woman stammers, taking a few steps back from the kid. Her pupils are so blown he can see it from where he was standing, probably a case of cocaine. Jeez, she looks like a really caring mother. 

"I'm Deadpool, you know, the katana guy? Mercenary? " hey, maybe they aren't the ones they had to be on the look out for and Wade didn't have to take them to the tower and be busy with this mess instead of a date with Spidey.

"Are you here to kill us?! I'll have you know-" the man began but was waved off

"Naaaaaah, kinda on probation right now, besides, I work with S.H.I.E.L.D....... To some extent " he reassured. He had no idea why though, and he probably wasn't supposed to let people know that he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D 

Well, whoops. 

•great job dumbshit•

★shut up no one has to know, we just have to play it cool★

•and you sure they won't tattle?•

(Hey, you reader over there, keep this a secret from old eye patches and his fathers in-law pretty please with chimmichanga on top?) 

There, yellow, shut up. 

"-What in the name of god are you wearing? " Wade catches the tail end of the man's barrage of questions. 

"My.... Costume? You know like all masked vigilantes?" Wade replied still hoping. 

The man sputtered, "What do you mean all vigilantes? How many are there?" Now Wade was sure these were the people The good cap were talking about. Welp there goes his date, bye bye bowling ally. 

"You know what? Forget that, what year is this? " 

"What kind of lunacy is this?!"

"Just answer the question dude."

"It's 1973 of course!" 

"Bzzt, it's 2019, and you my sir have time travelled. " Wade was yet again treated to the sputtering of the guy, he does look funny sputtering. 

"THAT'S NOT - " Wade's hand stopped his rambling. 

"Don't worry about it dude, the superheroes were already alerted that something like this might happen. But we do have to take you to Avengers tower. " Wade muttered and reached for his com. 

"Are you going to contact someone who's in-charge? " the man says, sounding like one of those, 'I-demand-to-see-the-manager' people

Wade raises an eyebrow. Then remembers he's still wearing his mask. Damn, babyboy is breaking his habit of wearing it all the time, but he didn't think he got used to not having it on. 

•for the love of all things good do not start thinking sappy•

★Shut up, It's cute when he gets sappy★

• As if! He gets this weird smile on his face, and he looks lovesick•

★he is lovesick. And you sound like tsundere anime character ★

The man however didn't deter. And kept looking at him expectantly 

Wade shrugs, 

"I am I guess, I'm calling spidey, he'd probably be able to help more than me. " 

"This.... Spidey, is an authority figure around here? " 

"Nah, he's my boyfriend, but he'll be able to get us a ride, my bike can't really hold us all. " Wade explained. He hoped Spidey would call one of his nicer family members, or maybe an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

On second thought, not an agent. Most of them tend to stare at him..... It gets uncomfortable. And if the agent is someone they hadn't met before, Spidey would have to tell them to not stare at him again. Wade shook his head and looked back at the guy.

The man's face looked like he sucked on a lemon, 

"Boyfriend? Like 'your fella'? You're a fag?" he asked hotly. 

Right, homosexuality wasn't really big in their time period, It's ok, Wade could handle it. He'd just calmly explain to the guy that love is -

"You and all your kind should die, and leave this planet alone. Stop infecting those who are still not -"

Wade...... Kinda just saw red. He realised what he did when the woman who has been quiet up until now cried out,

"HOWARD! " And oh, ohhhh, oh boy, Wade just punched his boyfriend's Grandfather. He was so not getting any kisses for a while.

He looked towards the boy who was looking at him cautiously. Not as upset as he thought a boy would be seeing his father being punched. 

His father. 

His father

HIS FATHER!!! OH MY GOD THAT WAS HIS FUTURE FATHER IN LAW AND HE PUNCHED HIS DAD IN FRONT OF HIM!!!!

Wade is so so screwed.


	3. Howard can Suck Peter's-

Peter was having a great patrol. Sure he had to stop a robbery, and a mugging, but that was about it. It's like even the cats were in a   
good mood and decided to stay on the grounds. 

What's better, his boyfriend took half the city to petrol, so they would be done even sooner! It was the quietest patrol he had in a year.

.......... In hindsight, he really shouldn't have jinxed himself like that. 

"Wade, Wade calm down...." but his boyfriend didn't calm down, if anything his ramblings got even more frantic. 

From what Peter gathered Wade punched someone he shouldn't have and now he was panicking....... He hoped he could get Karen to track his phone because he really didn't want Wade getting in trouble.

Especially considering there is not much that can get Wade to panic. What with him having regenerative abilities. It worries him sometimes because Wade practically never asks for help 

("What's the worst they could do Peteypie? Kill me?"

That ended with Wade getting smacked upside the head and Peter not talking to him for an hour.) 

He was always on edge because Wade had this really bad habit of becoming Peter's human shield whenever there were guns involved. Just because he wont die didn't mean he didn't hurt. And for him to call on Peter for help...... It had to be bad.

When he did locate Wade in an ally, his heart rate sped up. He told Karen to ignore it because his boyfriend could do something that even his regenerative powers couldn't handle is a perfectly good reason for his heart to speed up . He knows his boyfriend can't exactly die, but he still worries. 

When he reached where he tracked Wade however, he was confused. It didn't look like Wade was ambushed, or much violence happened for that matter. Just a guy with his back to him clutching his stomach, a woman who looks vaguely familiar standing near him looking at a loss of what to do, and a kid a few feet away looking at his boyfriend with furrowed brows. 

Peter landed quietly, 

"Deadpool? What happened? " he asks cautiously, better to use hero names in front of people who at least looked like civilians. 

"SPIDEY!! OH THANK THOR! You remember how your dads heard from the magic dude that some time travel people are coming from the past, and at first i didn't think it was them but turns out it is the three of them, and I thought I saw the dude somewhere, but I couldn't place it at first, since I was supposed to bring them to the tower anyway I was gonna call you but then he was being a really big dick and I swear I didn't mean to, but I just blanked you know, and then I figured out who he is, and I am so so sorry! " Wade took a deep breath, and looked at Peter as though looking for an answer . 

"Uh, ok, right then, who-" Peter stopped short when the man turned around and he got a good look at him, then at his son, and back at the man. Peter sighed, there went his peaceful day. Wave as it passes by you everyone. 

"Howard Stark?" because it had to be Howard Stark, especially with the scowl on his face,

"So that means-" he looked at the child,   
"you're Tony Stark? " Peter asks gently kneeling down to reach eye level with the kid. 

The child frowned slightly. 

"Not many people call me Tony " he sounded suspicious. Well obviously he's suspicious, duh Peter. He may look young (and kinda tiny) but this is still Tony Stark, the man (child?) is still a genius. 

Peter smiled even though It wasn't really visible through the mask. 

"Hey Tony, I am Spider-man. You might not know it but it's really nice to meet you. " Tony..... Didn't really look convinced, but Peter didn't really expect his Dad to start trusting someone he just met. And it's not like he could Up and tell a kid who looked 3 year old, 'hey Tony , you marry Captain America in the future and adopt me'.... Just, no. 

"His name is Anthony, and he doesn't need to talk to someone like you. " and now Peter understood perfectly why his boyfriend punched Howard. 

( Not grandfather, Howard, his dad never refers the guy as dad anymore, and Peter doesn't really know the entire depth of the man's depravity, but he knows he was up there with people who Peter hands over to the police for domestic violence. So why should he call him grandfather ?)

Peter ignored him. He has more patient than his boyfriend, he can handle a homophobe. 

"You're safe, Tony, and guess what? I'm a superhero, so I know what to do to get you back home!" he veiled his threat against Howard, Tony..... Little Tony didn't need to know that Peter might just punch his father into oblivion. He tried to reassure Tony. Heaven knows his father's first reaction to being afraid is to act as bratty as possible. 

"A superhero? Like Captain America? " Tony asks still sounding slightly suspicious. 

Peter grinned, 

"Yeah! Exactly like that! You like Captain America? " 

Tony nodded vigorously, well guess they found how to get little dad to talk,...... Aaaand also a lifetime worth of blackmail apparently, because he kept going.

"Uh huh! He's so great! I've read almost all his comics, and I have a poster in my room too!" Tony smiles brightly for the first time. Peter couldn't help be happy. His dad insists all the time that he's cute (he's not cute, he's spiderman he's..... Handsome, manly.) well, look how the turntables dad. 

.... Although, his pops would probably be really glad to know his dad was (who was he kidding? He Still is in a way) a fan of his. 

"That's great! Tell you what, I'll call someone, and tell them to bring a car, then you can-" before Peter could finish, though, he was interrupted by Howard who by the way things are going, can't seem to keep his mouth shut. 

"We don't want your company, get away from here. " he says from next to his wife...... Who, looks........ Well, kinda roofied.

"And how do you suppose you're gonna get back to your time? " Peter asks with a head tilt and attitude, because apparently his dad is rubbing off on him. 

Howard sputtered for a moment under Peter's unimpressed gaze, trying to find a way to actually make that work.

"That's what I thought. Anyway we know what brought you here, and we have to take you to the tower to prevent mass hysteria. You can either come nicely or some avengers could come in and make sure you come with us. I'll let you figure out which one would be better" he says levelly. 

Howard, apparently had to contemplate what would be better for them. 

"Fine! We'll go with you. "He said, and then to Tony, "you better not try to be a smartass again " 

Tony merely nodded demurely. 

That was wrong, Peter didn't know why but everything about this version of his Dad was disconcerting. He's quiet, and obedient and...... Oppressed. It just feels so wrong for Tony Rogers-Stark to have anything less than a foot of attitude on top of his height. With this Tony , it honestly was looking like he was trying to make himself look small.

Peter had an idea why he was like this. He took a few breaths to calm himself and not let anger cloud his judgement. Right, he knew the guy was a jackass, he can handle Howard Stark 

"Um, dad, can- can I meet the other heroes? " Little Tony stuttered. 

stuttered

Don't kill the a hole

Don't kill the guy

Come on Peter get it together, you don't kill People 

"I doubt any hero would like to meet an idiot like you" 

Peter absolutely did not regret punching Howard Stark. If anything, he would probably do it again if the situation presented itself.

And if he felt immense satisfaction when the man was clutching his shoulder and kneeling on the ground again..... That was no one's business but his. 

"Babe, calm down, as hot as it was to see you snap, we need to get him to the tower alive." Wade grabbed his shoulder. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked toward Tony. He was watching the scene in front of him with a detached look. 

That was worrisome, he knew his dad was sensitive, especially about Howard Stark, but is this how the man treated him regularly? 

Peter took a step back into his boyfriend. As much as he wanted to cuddle Tony and tell him that everything would get better, he had a call to make first, one of his more levelheaded family members. 

Uncle Sam,? No, he was in Washington DC right now.

Uncle Bruce? He looked at Howard, not if that man was concerned, 

Uncle bucky? Bad idea on so many levels. 

Aunt Nat? Yeah..... No. 

Uncle Clint? He's called a murder twin for a reason. 

His pops?.... Oh god no, he'll deck the man and probably break his entire bone structure. 

Alright, Uncle Rhody was in town, he could probably take them.


	4. James Rhodes have been wanting to do this for years

James Rhodes (or Rhodey if you actually knew the man, as dubbed by his best friend) was relaxing on one of the Towers couches when his phone rang. 

His brows furrowed when he saw his nephew's picture. Wasn't Peter patrolling? He was usually terrible about asking for help ("wonder who he got that from huh Tony? "   
"Shut up! Steve's terrible at that too") 

He received the call. 

"Hey uncle Rhodey!" Peter says, his usual enthusiastic voice replaced by I'm-guilty-please-don't-suspect-anything voice that Rhodey has become familiar with since Tony met him in College. 

"Peter, is something wrong?"

"NO! Yes? Well- I mean, remember when I told you that Dads said that Dr. Strange told them some people from the past are coming to the future?"

".... Yes?" 

"Well, turns out there are three of them, and Wade found them first and called me because he was on his bike, and it's not gonna hold them, and I freaked out because Wade doesn't normally ask for help (Rhodey despairs for the next generation of dumbasses who don't ask for help) so I got there and no one was hurt that much or anything so that was a plus and-"

"Peter...." he cut in

"Right, so I was gonna call uncle Sam, but he was in DC, then I was gonna call Uncle Bruce, but I don't think he could keep calm, and the Hulk in the middle of the city isn't really ideal, and I really think Pops would kill the guy, and you might be busy-" 

"Peter, do you need me to pick you guys up?" he asks already taking his car keys and walking out. (Exoskeleton ftw)

"Yeah.... But Uncle Rhodey , you need to be ready." 

"...... Alright I'll bite, why do I need to be ready?" he tracks Peter from his phone.

"Three year old Dad uncle Rhodey ! I just talked to toddler Tony stark!" 

Rhodey dashed the rest of the way to the car. 

"So toddler Tony is a menace then? That's why I have to be ready?" he asks when he reaches the Car, putting his phone on speaker and placing it on the dashboard. Tony always said he was a well behaved child, Rhodey , for obvious reasons, didn't believe him. 

"No, actually, dad has been an angel...... That's the problem" ok, so maybe it had been a bad idea to talk while he was driving, he wasn't even out of the driveway and already he almost slammed the brakes. 

"He's been a what?" 

"I Know! He's Tony freaking Rogers-Stark, you'd expect him to be a problem child right? Maybe ask questions a mile a minute, maybe just be running around, but nothing! He's been perfectly behaved, the only time he showed any excitement is when I asked about Captain America, but other than that, nothing! He hasn't even talked without being spoken to. " Peter honestly sounded really worried for the younger version of Tony. 

"But..... He's Tony!" Rhodey couldn't help but exclaim. His best friend has always been a little ball of energy. ("Screw you and your above average height platypus " the man had said when he first heard) he's always talking, or moving or..... Just doing something. 

"And he's not why you should be ready." 

"Lets backtrack a little, you said he hasn't even been talking unless spoken to? Aren't you wearing your suit? He didn't even ask about the technology? " come on! There's no way 

"Trust me I was weirded out too....... Well, actually...... I was..... More angry than surprised. " 

"I have a really bad feeling about this, but why?" 

"Howard Stark is here too, and Maria Stark." 

Rhodey stepped harder on the accelerator.

"Did you know he was a homophobe?..." he did have an idea, Tony never said anything outright, but it was pretty apparent in how he would shut the topic of Howard down. 

"And I think Maria is high on Cocaine " that, Rhodey did think was a possibility. Tony did once admit Maria was into some hard stuff to get away from reality. Yes, he had been blackout drunk, and Rhodey doesn't think to this day, Tony remembers what he said, but he had admitted that, he may be hammered, but he could never get as hammered as his mom had been, at least on just booze. 

Rhodey had assumed, (and he knows after all these years that that was something he shouldn't do with the crazy people he knows) that Maria started doing Drugs after Tony was sent to Boarding school, you know, when she didn't have an impressionable child who has always been too eager to please in the house, but apparently common decency was too much to ask from Mr. And Mrs. Stark. 

"Is Tony ok?" Rhodey asks, feeling stupid in having to ask, no of course he wasn't ok, he's being traumatized by his parents as they speak. 

"Yeah, dad's fine, dad's cool, he's great!" 

"..... Peter".

"Deadpool and I......... May or might not have punched Howard." Peter sounds slightly meek, but not really sorry.

Rhodey feels his fingers around the steering wheel loosen slightly, he hadn't realised that he had a death grip on them. 

"It's ok Peter. Besides, what do you think Captain America would do in your situation? " he asks, as a running joke that has been going around in their family. 

"He would have broken every single bone in his body without a single thought. " Peter said resolutely. And.... Ok yeah, Steve would do that. 

"Well there you go, you are already more virtuous than Captain America." he could feel Peter brighten up on the other side of the line. 

"Alright I've gotta go now, I'll meet you there."

"Yeah ok."

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

Parking at mouth of an inconspicuous looking ally way Rhodey took a few moments to just calm down and breathe. Remembering the breathing techniques he learned from Bruce. 

Breathe 

Breathe

There is a three year old child in there who has already seen his father get punched at least two times, Tony really doesn't need this bullshit right now. 

When he esteemed his rage level reasonably lower he got out of the car, meeting Peter at the head of the ally.

"Hey, Spidey, where are they?" he asks. Hoping beyond hope he could keep his rage in check. 

"Just inside, Wade is babysitting. I.... Wanted to talk to dad more, but... You know " he shrugged. Rhodey placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's weird. Let's get them in the tower and we'll figure out what to do from there. " he felt Peter relax under the touch and followed the boy in. 

He nearly bumped into the boy's back when Peter froze taking in the scene. 

Maria Stark was puking her guts out near a wall. Wade grabbed one of her arms so as to not let her drown in her own vomit. 

With Wade not keeping an eye on the two, or more likely having nothing better to examine, young Tony could possibly have said something to the elder Stark. 

Which resulted in the man glaring at the child intimidating him with his full height, and a hand raised to strike. 

See, ever since they met in MIT and Tony was younger and smaller than all their peers, Rhodey took a look at the self destructive 16 year old and decided to protect him. No matter what Tony got himself into, no matter who was after him. It became a normal thing for him.

Which is why he refused to call off search parties in Afghanistan. (The only reason for the state to comply was they knew he would resign and continue to look himself if they pulled out) 

which is why he nearly had a heart attack himself when he heard about Vanko, and immediately sought to help rather than report him to superiors, 

Which is why he threatened to break every single bone in Captain America- his childhood hero's body if he hurt his best friend in any way. ( it... Was gratifying to know that he could scare the man.)

And he knew that this little child, with his wild black hair and doe eyes that looks way more scared than Rhodey would ever be comfortable with, is his best friend. 

So he did what he always tried to do, protect Tony. 

He brushed past Peter, didn't even pause, and let his hand Fly. 

Ok, maybe~ it had been extremely satisfying to see the man fall to the ground, maybe he had been wanting to do that for a long long time, he's a human, and he has limits, Howard Stark pushes them by simply existing. 

"Damn, the author really has a lot of pent up emotions huh" Wade asks as he softly deposits Mrs. Stark on the floor. Rhodey learned to ignore Wade's comments like these. 

Neither husband nor wife looked like they could walk to the car. Good thing he brought a bigger one too, and he has two superhumans with him. 

He looked towards little Tony who was staring at him wide eyed, but he didn't look that scared. Good because the boy looked really really cuddleable. And damn if he was letting go of a chance to hug him. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did have some pent up emotions while writing this I just finished watching Madoka Magica and got really really mad. Then i decided Howardis a great outlet😇


	5. America (steve) is confusion

The ride back to the tower was nearly silent. Possibly because both Howard and Maria was passed out. Normally Wade would talk it up, but he didn't want to wake up the couple and stir up more trouble. He, was, however having a conversation with the boxes 

Peter and Wade was not fooled for even a second when Rhodey asked the little boy to sit on his lap as he drives just to conserve space. 

("Peter you can ride shotgun, and Wade could handle the two better when they wake up. "

"What about him?" Wade asks waving at the three year old. Tony was standing a bit away from them, but not really near his parents. He knew Peter wanted to talk to the kid, but didn't. He didn't want to scare the kid. 

"He could sit on my lap." Rhody says. 

"Wouldn't it be better to have him sit with me?" Peter asks amused, but he wouldn't actually slight his uncle this chance....... Besides, he has...... Plans. 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable " 

Rhodey could feel the unimpressed look on their face even with their mask on. 

"Uh huh, and it has nothing to do with you being able to cuddle him?" 

Rhodey didn't bother with pretenses this time, 

"Oh come on! You guys can see how squishy he looks, how could I not want to cuddle him!" he whisper shouted they didn't protest, they knew what Rhodey was doing.

Ladies and gentlemen, Lieutenant Colonel, James Rhodes, Iron patriot, former military liaison to Stark industries and secret Cuddle slut. 

Well.... Secret to everyone except his family. ) 

When they reached the tower, Peter immediately grabbed Tony's hand and was planning on leaving his boyfriend and uncle to deal with Howard and Maria. 

"Where are you going?" Rhody asks radiating indignation. 

"Remember how I mentioned , he's a fan of Captain America? " Peter asks as Tony takes the tower in wide eyed, 

"Yes?" 

Peter stared at him meaningfully until he understood. 

"Oh! Yeah ok, do that, he'll like that." Rhodey says with a smile and a nod. Somehow Peter, Wade and Rhodey had a mutual unspoken agreement to make the time in the future, however brief, as fun for little Tony as they can. 

When Peter leant down to pick Tony up, the boy in question recoiled from him. 

"What are you doing?" he asks brows furrowed and pouting. 

"I'm.... Picking you up?" Peter asks confused. 

"It's fine, I can walk." The boy says curtly.

"Yeah, but it'll be easier if I carry you" Peter goes to pick the boy up again, and the boy surprises him by moving out of the way. 

"It's. Fine." Tony grits out. Then looks back at the car to see Rhodey and Wade were taking his parents to a different direction. 

"Dad doesn't like it if I'm getting coddled, and there was enough of that when I was in the other guy's lap." he says quietly, sadly, as though he was afraid of the man hearing. 

Spider-man.

Doesn't 

Kill

People

Get it together Rogers-Stark. You already decked the guy.

"Hey, hey, Tony, Its not coddling if we're doing it to move faster right?" he ends up saying. Tony gives him a vaguely disbelieving look. 

"To move faster?" 

"Yeah! Look, I have like way longer legs, and I totally have superspeed, so we could go faster " Peter says this more for Tony' s benefit rather for It to be true, he won't be doing anything with superspeed while carrying a child. 

Tony didn't completely look like he believed him, but relented nonetheless. 

They reached one of the elevator to the avengers tower without any fuss. 

"Hey Friday. " Peter greeted. 

"Hello, young sir, would you be going straight to your room?" Tony started at the voice looking around trying to find the invisible speaker. 

"Who's there?" he asks.

"Oh, that's Friday, she's an AI, she practically runs the whole building. And nah Fri, take me wherever pops is." Peter replies to both. 

"An AI? "

"Yup"

"Wow, whoever made it must be really smart." Tony says in awe

"Oh, he's smart alright, he's one of the smartest people on the planet!" Peter, no matter how old he gets, occasionally can't help gush over how damn smart his dad is. 

"Well...... That guy said it is 2019 so It's a possibility, did dad make her?" Tony said wondrously. 

"No, actually Friday was made by you" Peter confided. 

Tony's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled, then he frowned, 

"Are you making fun of me?" he asks. Peter's heart breaks. 

They reach a gym room and Peter steps out with Tony. 

"No, Tony, you made Friday, you are one of if not the best engineer in this century." Peter takes off his mask for emphasis. "I promise " 

Tony stares at him for a while and then nods, looking dazed.

They reach the door and Peter grins, 

"Hey, Tony, what would you say if I told you, you could meet Captain America right now?" 

The boys eyes widen once more. But he doesn't say anything. It breaks Peter's heart all over again to see that he didn't even show his excitement like a normal kid, but Tony lights up. 

"Captain America? I can meet him?" he asks almost reverently. 

"Sure can! Let's go!" Peter opens the door and walks in. 

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

Steve loves his son with all his heart. Peter is a good kid, more responsible than any kid his age. ( and the rest of the family most of the time) But he also knows that his son, no matter how well behaved is a part of the Avengers family....... No one in this family is completely not reckless. 

So you can't really fault him for being really worried when his son came in the gym carrying a toddler a week after he saved a kid and wished he had a little brother. 

"Peter, please tell me you didn't kidnap a child." he says warily as he stops punching the bag and catches it.

Peter pouts. He knows the boy would vehemently deny to ever doing it, but if you ask anyone else, they would agree in a heartbeat that Peter looks cute when he pouts. 

"Fine then, be that way, I'm just gonna take the younger version of Tony Stark and be on my merry way" He states dramatically. 

Steve freezes. 

"Younger version of who now?" he croaks. 

Peter smirks, "Remember when Doctor Strange said stuff about people from the past.? Well, here you go his...... Parents are with uncle Rhodey and Wade. "

Steve's vision shifts to the child who Peter is carrying. The wild curls and doe eyes reminding him of Tony right after a engineering binge ( Minus the fatigue and bags under his eyes that could carry all their sins) 

The child was looking at him apprehensively, as though he couldn't make his mind up about whether he should be happy or wary.

"Tony?" Steve chokes out. 

The boy frowns, "You both call me Tony, dad always insists that people call me Anthony. " he says quietly. 

Steve blinks, sure, why not? Obviously, whatever higher power was out there thought his life clearly wasn't weird enough. Now he just had to see the three year old version of his husband.

"Um..... It's easier to say Tony? " he didn't want to tell the kid what his future self was going to do, after the years he spent with Tony, he noticed he tended to do the opposite to what he's told to do more often than not. 

Younger Tony slowly nodded.

"Uh....ok then, pops, I'm gonna go make sure nothing else happens to Howard....... Probably. They're in the common room love you! see ya! bye!" Peter put Tony down and practically ran out of the door.

"Uh, is it ok if I speak to you?" Tony says after Peter leaves making Steve's eyes widen. 

"Yeah, sure you can speak to me, you can talk to me anytime you want, its absolutely fine to talk to me" no Steve wasn't freaking out, why are you asking?

"How.... how are you alive? I mean, father has been looking for you for so long, and aunt Peggy said you died when the plane crashed." The boy talks fast, as though he was afraid to be told to shut up anytime and he has to get out as much as he can. 

"Well, " Steve kneels, so that he doesn't look down on Tony he knows from experience that that doesn't end well, metaphorically or otherwise....... Unless they are in a situation that is in no way suitable to think about in front of a three year old. 

"When I crashed the plane, the water was really cold. It was cold enough to freeze my body, the serum in my blood reacted to that by sending me to a cryogenic sleep, seventy year later they found me in an ice block and melted that. When I got out of the ice, a few days later, I woke up. "

He doesn't bother dumbing it down too much than what he understands , regular three year olds may not understand things to that extent, but this is Tony, and adult Tony might just chew him out if he underestimated him. 

The boy nods and the falls quiet. It.... Gets kinda awkward. 

"Uh...... Don't you have any more questions? Or comments? " Steve tries, because he is not used to dealing with Tony unless the man is either giving his sass a run for its money, or unconscious. This...... Yeah ok, he's kinda, maybe just a little bit freaking out.

Tony turns to him, his eyes bright and sharp. Steve knows that look, he has seen that look a hundred time. He has a thousand and one questions swirling around in his mind, but this Tony is also hesitant. Amazing, seven years of marriage and Tony still throws him off loops.

"Well.... If you don't want to ask anything right now, then.... Do you want to draw with me?" the boy's eyes shined and he nodded, Steve got his sketchbook from the bench and holds out a pencil towards Tony. 

The boy takes it and they settle on the matt. The sketchbook open between them and both drawing on the opposing pages. 

+++++++++++++++++++‡

(Meanwhile in the common room)

Peter was just outside the door of the common room when he caught the deadly cold voice of Natasha,

"What the fuck did you just say to my wife you absolute Блять?" 

Peter rushed to open the door only to see Natasha knee the man in his stomach.

Pepper was off the side frowning at the man. Rhodey and Maria nowhere to be seen and Wade sipping soda looking at Howard with a smirk.

Peter sighed, he hoped Howard at least stayed alive by the time they had to go back.


	6. Wonder woman (avengers) voice: A Baby!!!

®®®®®®®®®®®® 

Howard Stark had an ice pack clutched to his cheek. A cold compressor was put over his stomach. He was glaring around the room as he does when he wants to cow his subordinates. It usually works just fine for him. 

This time it doesn't. Deadpool was now munching on some chips while Peter ran between Dr. Odinson-Banner and him.

They decided early on it would be a terrible idea to let them near each other. Not only because of the Hulk, but the man is an abusing piece of shit. (Sorry steeb) Neither Bruce nor Clint needs to be in his vicinity. 

Pepper went back to looking at the paperwork (like she had been doing when he ordered her to "make him a sandwich or something") 

Natasha was glaring right back. And he avoided looking at her. She was more likely to kill him than the others. ( A/n Oh you poor insolent fool, it would be way more likely for Steve to do it) 

Rhodes was back with Maria after bringing her back from Bruce. She was looking....... Well, more sober at least. It was really the most aware Howard had seen his Wife in a year. 

"You know when you found us, that bloke said you lot were superheroes." Howard speaks up. Looking accusatorely at Peter.

The boy who just sat down on a couch close to Wade scowled at him. 

"They are. You-" Wade says pointing a chips towards Howard "-are a homophobic, sexist abuser. And that counts as crime." 

Howard sputters. "Whatever the case, you had no right to harm a civilian! And You! - " he points to Peter. 

"How dare you compare yourself to Captain America? He is the paragon of human virtues! He would never hurt a civilian! " 

Peter gives him a flat look, "A civilian? No he won't. You? He'll kick you to the sun for a tortilla chip." 

Howard, yet again, splutters up a storm, "He would never! And don't spread slander about a dead man you brat!" 

Peter waves a hand in Howard's general direction while looking at the other occupants in the room as if to say, 'can you believe this guy?' and for the record, no, no they could not. 

A knife seems to come from nowhere and embeds itself right next to Howards head on the cushion. The man screams, then Howard looked around to see where it came from, Peter, Wade and Rhodes gave a glance at Natasha, who seemengly didn't even move. 

Then she says quietly, "Don't ever, even think about calling my nephew a brat again." Howard gulps and stares at her wide eyed. It was a herculean task to not be scared by Natasha Romanova-Potts on a good day, if you didn't know the woman personally. 

And... Well, Howard has a good reason to be scared.  
Before anyone else could say anything, the doors open and Steve enters holding younger Tony's hand. 

Tony had Steve's sketchbook in his other hand opened to a page with a drawing on it. He was looking around shyly. 

His eyes lit up when he saw Peter, then dimmed considerably when he noticed Howard. 

Said man didn't even notice his son. His vision opting to tunnel to Steve as his eyes widen. 

"Steve! You're alive!" he calls. The man in question smiles slightly but most of his attention seemed to be dedicated towards the child who was next to him. 

Tony looked up at Steve and let go of his hand, albeit reluctantly. He walked towards his mother showing her the drawing he made. 

Steve finally snapped his attention to Howard. He had mixed feelings about the man. He was his friend, a good one back when he was in the army, but what he heard of the man after was less than what he expected. 

As in, the only person who knew him personally -older Tony- refused to talk about him more than two sentences at a time. But he could see the effect the man had on his husband, 

Tony's strive to be always perfect, his apprehension to let anyone see anything other than the playboy persona, him not thinking his team mates actually cares about him, 

The sheer amount of time it took Tony to realize that Steve does in fact love him and the rest think of him not as a burden but he's family, and he's not really sure, but he thinks Howard has something to do with how Tony doesn't like to be handed things.

So.... Yeah, sometimes Steve does wish he could go back in time, if only to punch Howard's teeth in.

(He said that once to Tony, when they were alone, whispered talks while they were cuddling on a sofa, in a rare time Tony could be free. Tony looked close to tears. He confided after a long time that it was hard for him to believe that someone cared so much.)

"Hello Howard." He tried to smile, for old times sake. But it came as more of a grimace. 

Howard, however seemed to take his half responce a product of spending time with Tony. As(Steve thinks bitterly) he does with everything wrong with the world.

He sent a glare towards the younger boy that seemed to make him shrink more into Maria. Maria frowned at Tony as though she had no idea who was with her. 

The team seemed to notice this and sent a glare Howard's way. The man didn't notice his impending doom. 

"Hello there Tony. May I see your picture? " Natasha asks gently. The boy looks between her and Howard and then slowly walks towards her aware of the stare on everyone in the room. 

"Um... This is a Circuit board. I'm gonna make it in a few days, Jarvis says I can. " he says as he passes the drawing to her. He looks unsure, as thought he expects to be told to stop. 

"No one cares about tour hypothetical circuit board boy! It's not like you can build one anyway. " Howard growled. 

"Howard! Don't talk to him like that!" Steve admonishes firmly. 

"Uh, it's ok, Mr. Rogers. Jarvis says it would be ok for me to try." Tony says the last bit to his father quietly. 

Natasha and Pepper grinds their teeth before Natasha beams at Tony. "Well, I think You'll do an amazing job at it котенок. " 

Howard scoffs at them and Steve frowns at Howard. 

Tony frowns at the Spy. " 'M not a cat!" he says indignantly, as he did the first time Natasha said it. 

Natasha's smile turns more genuine.   
"You can speak Russian already? " 

Tony snorted "no. We have a dictionary back home. I'm trying to learn some words." the people who didn't come from the past smiled at the boy. 

Maria frowned, "when did you do that?" while Howard rolled his eyes. 

"I have some free time after Ana gives me food. I usually try to memorize then." Tony fidgets as he explains. Maria looked shocked for some reason. 

"I.... Never knew." she mutters earning a frown from Steve. 

"How do you not know? Don't you stay at home with him? Yet you didn't pick up your three year old picking up an entire different language? " Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"Ana said mama was sleeping in the living room, so she sent me to the library in the first place. She doesn't like it if I disturb her. That's why she doesn't know. " Tony says in her defence. 

Those who understood exactly what kind of 'sleep' she was sleeping glare at her. Tony, glared right back at them and the Avengers backed off. 

Howard, however, didn't. 

"Really? Maria! Can you even understand the media Circus it's gonna cause if the news got out? We could be hosting guests and they could see you with cocaine shoved up your nose-" 

"HOWARD!!!" Steve cried out. Tony didn't need to hear this. No three year needed to know that their parents are doing drugs. Especially not someone as curious and eager to please as Tony. 

It was too late though. The boy was frowning. They all knew the look on his face, he doesn't understand something, and he's going to do his damnest to figure out what it is. And knowing who he is.......

Maria however didn't seem to get what the fuss was about. She also seemed to shake off the smidgen of curiosity she accumulated for her son. 

"Oh please Howard, " she scoffed " the maids wouldn't let anyone in that could leak the news. And its not like the brat has anyone to tell."

Tony looked stricken. 

Pepper spoke up, in the no nonsense calm tone she uses when someone maneges to get on her last nerve. 

"Peter, can you please be a dear and take Tony to meet Clint, Bruce and Bucky? I have a feeling they might have something that interests him." 

Peter furrowed his brows but did as he was told. One didn't just simply say no to Pepper Romanova-Potts, especially if she was angry. 

It was telling that Tony didn't even make a fuss about being picked up. Either he really trusted Peter to keep his father at bay, or he was to shocked by Maria's words to care. 

While Peter would have liked to believe the former, he knew it was the latter. 

As soon as Peter walked out of the room, Pepper put down her paperwork, closed it and stood up. Stalked up towards where Maria was sitting and promptly slapped the woman. 

"You know, Tony used to say that his mother was at least better than his father, but I don't really see it. And It's sad that the scale to terribleness for one of his parents is the other one." 

Maria was gasping clutching her cheek while Howard sputtered in outrage. 

Steve really hoped the man wouldn't try to justify himself. He wasn't sure any member of his family would stop him from killing the man


	7. Tony Rogers-Stark deserves all the hugs

®®®®®®®®®®®

Saving Howard purposefully huffing and puffing, the room descend in an awkward silence after the fiasco. 

Maria still had a hand over her cheek, as though she still couldn't believe someone would slap her. Howard sat back down and reapplied the compress. 

It was Steve, unsurprisingly, who spoke first. 

"Howard-" he backtracked "Tony -" he stopped again. 

"Why do you two act like you hate him" he decides to ask. 

"Who the brat? We don't act like we hate him. " Howard bit out. 

"Then what do you call the way you've been acting? He's. Your. Son. And you're calling him a brat. " Steve says sounding anguished. 

"He is a brat. Do you even know how many times he came to my lab? I don't have the time to be taking care of someone like him. " Howard replied a bit louder this time. 

"He's your son Howard. He's a child, that's what you're supposed to do with children. You're supposed to spend time with them. You're supposed to love them. Look at Tony, he's three and he's afraid of you. He needs your support and you're letting him down." 

"Don't try the whole righteous thing Steve. You don't know what it's like to be a father, the whining, the talking, and the crying! God, he's a Stark. He's not supposed to cry! -" 

"Howard he's a child! Of course he's supposed to cry. - "

"And you know what a child is supposed to do, do you? " 

"I do actually. I have a son. A son I raised maybe not right after his parents died, but I was there to take care of him. And I can say with utmost confidence that three year old kids should not be told crying makes them weak in any way!" 

The voices of the two men rose steadily throughout the conversation. 

Howard faltered when he heard Steve had a child. Before he could say anything else however, he was interrupted. 

"Sir, I should inform you that boss is currently entering the elevator to come to your location." The Smooth voice of Friday warned them. 

The team grimaced. 

"Should we- " Pepper ventured. 

"Nah, I don't think we could stop him from meeting them if we tried. " Rhodey shook his head already calculating how to handle the fallout. Tony has been dry for years, but they could give him a little leeway just this once if he did want to drink. 

Natasha nodded decisively to herself and got up walked pass Howard's couch that was facing away from the elevator, And stopped in front of it. 

Tony was typing rapidly on his phone when the doors opened. He stepped out and nearly ran into Natasha. He stopped himself before he could. And stared at her. 

"Hey Nat, were you getting on the elevator? " he asks already taking a step back to get out of her way. 

She grabbed him before he moved away,

"No waiting for you actually. " 

"Uh- ok, what do you need? Something wrong with the widows bite? Or one of your other gadgets? Fri said Peter was home already, you could have taken it to - what are you doing?" he asks as Natasha wraps him in a hug. 

"Shhhhh. Don't question it." she says as she holds him for a while. Steve smiled fondly at the two. Tony was a bit too busy to notice because Natasha was freaking hugging him. 

Ok, it's not like Tony hasn't hugged her before. He's a tactile person, he's hugged everyone in his team before. He and Clint in particular has always been tactile, and cuddle buddies..... Before they realised Steve pouts like a goddamn puppy if they didn't allow him in the cuddle pile.

(Which was great, because it was a toll free way for Tony to grope Steve's bi, tri and various other 'seps before they were together. He has a thing for the man's arms ok?! Let him live.) 

And It's not like Natasha hasn't initiated hugs before, but they were more or less saved for the times it had been way too close of a call for them all. And they were both too emotionally drained to remember that they had a reputation to uphold. 

When she let go of him she still had both her hand on his shoulder and her face was serious. 

"Thank you so much for being you." she says. And Tony is waiting for Clint to jump out of the vents and pull another one of his pranks when Steve clears his throat. 

"Hey." Steve smiles at him. 

"Hey yourself" Tony couldn't help grin back. All the while wondering what he his family was pulling now.

"I have seen you guys for twelve whole years, and you still manage to to be sickeningly sweet." 

Tony looked at Rhodey, with a scathing reply. Really. It would have been one of the top ten.... Ehhh twenty epic sass moments in his life. That's how good it was going to be. 

But then he saw the woman on the couch and promptly forgot all the languages that he could speak. 

"Uh- wha- how- wh- the HELL?" he gets out. Steve. Crosses the distance between them and immediately puts his arm around Tony's shoulder. 

"You know how Dr. Strange said about People from the past? They were the ones brought back." he says gently. 

"They?" 

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Howard Stark's voice came through. 

Tony sighed. 

"Him. Right, of course its him. " Steve just squeezed him tighter in the one armed hug. 

"I'm Tony. You like to call me Anthony, but it's not. It's Tony." Tony replies. Both Howard and Maria's eyes widen. 

"You- you're Anthony? " Maria stutters out. 

"I just told you It's Tony. People don't call me Anthony unless they're trying to kill me. Or are the supervillain of the week. "

Howard gaped at Tony. Then he scowled and stood up. He walked around the couch and crossed his arm. 

"So, you're My son-" he practically spat out the word. "What did you do with the company. " 

The people from the future bar Tony stared at Howard incredulously. 

"You see your son, who grew up so much and that's the first thing you ask him?" Natasha seethes. 

"Well what am I supposed to ask him?" 

"Hey son, how are you doing? How is your life going? Are you happy?" Wade who just finished his second packet of chips mused out loud. 

Tony waved him off. 

" I would actually have a heart attack if he did. " 

Wade lifted his hands in a surrendering motion. 

"No harm no foul. But. Dad in law-" Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the dad in law comment. 

"-as any self respecting Dramatic Pan -" 

"You don't actually respect yourself" Tony muttered. 

"I thrive on drama. So, what exactly did Granpabi in law mean when he said, and I quote -" Wade coughed and began to speak in a terrible imitation of Howard's voice

"'Boy if you think you know more than me then you'll get more than just that slap.' its just, it sounded an awful lot like you hit him before I got there. " 

He picks up a bowl of popcorn from behind his chair apparently having stored food there before hand. 

Steve tensing beside him is the only warning Tony gets before his husband shoots off, tackling Howard to the ground and throwing a punch to the man's mouth that knocks him unconscious. 

Tony pries his husband off his father. Absolutely none of his family members looked like they were about to help before he looked, and a glance confirmed that none of them even bothered getting up, much less helping him get an enraged supersoldier off his father. 

It spoke volumes about his family that, Maria was the only one who even looked the least bit surprised


	8. Don't trash talk Tony's son

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Let it be absolutely and clearly known that they did not, by any means want Howard Stark to meet The avengers who has a past with abusers. 

But the problem with that is...... Well, the guy is currently unconscious. And Bruce is a doctor. No matter how much the man denies being that kind of doctor, he still is the one to give them the first aid after battles. (Mostly because they're all stubborn little shits who don't really like hospitals.) 

So obviously he is the person they have to go to with a unconscious Howard. 

Tony..... Doesn't really know what to feel about the whole thing. 

On one hand, he had to see Howard again. And seeing his mother wasn't really ideal. 

But on the other hand, his husband is now hugging three year old him and he looks confused. Older him, -for the record - would like it pointed out that he didn't really need to be comforted, especially since he won't remember anything anyway.

But it's not like he's going to stop Steve from comforting a child. Ever. Besides, the man has a kicked puppy face no one above 5'6" should be allowed to have and Tony is not masochistic enough to subject himself to that. 

"Does him being unconscious have anything to do with why Steve is hugging mini Tony right now?" Clint asks moving next to Tony and staring at Steve incredulously. 

"He didn't know Howard used to hit me. " Tony replies taring his eyes from Steve and looking towards where Howard was sprawled across an infirmary bed. Clint winced and nodded.

"Hey Doc, what's the news on daddy dearest?" 

"He should be fine, might have a concussion but he should be up in a few minutes. " Bruce sounds.....tremendously unconcerned. Considering how stressed he looks anytime one of the family ends up in the infirmary. 

Tony raises an eyebrow in question. 

"Don't take this the wrong way Tony, but I really don't care about your dad." wow. Ok then.

"Yikes, go easy on him doc." Wade says from his place in between Peter and the chair they're sitting on. 

Bruce shrugs. Tony withholds a snort. What even is his life?

"You're not really of the hook yet you know." he tells Wade raising an eyebrow not sure who he was trying to fool. 

"Yeah, sure thing, totally worth it. Also Petey baby could sneak me in. " Wade says resting his head on Peter's shoulder the boys head was leaned back on Wade and he was asleep, Tony didn't want to bother him is the only reason he wasn't starting something with Wade. He does not think that they're cute. He doesn't and That's the hill he's going to die on. 

Instead he decides to mock their nicknames in his head. Petey baby. Pfft. What a loser. He and Steve didn't have terrible nicknames. (Cough Shellhead Winghead cough) 

He looks around the room. The girls refused to spend more time around Howard and Maria, he had a suspicion that that was because they wanted to stop a double homicide.

Rhodey dropped off Maria and left too, taking a page out of Steve's book to take his frustrations out at poor unsuspecting punching bags. 

Bruce took out a book and was reading. Clint was moving towards a vent. He hoped he didn't have to break out again. Bucky left as soon as he saw Tony drag Howard's unconscious form in, mumbling something about Natasha. 

Maria was sitting in a chair next to Howard looking at him funnily. 

"You're married." she states as his eyes meet hers, pointing at the wedding band on his left hand. Her voice was even, it wasn't a question just a statement of fact. 

"Yeah, seven years." he answered. 

She nodded,   
"And she's fine with your job? This wife of yours?" she ventures. 

Tony stiffens. He forgot how bad it used to be. He never actually knew how his mother would react, she was never interested enough, and he didn't bother by the time he figured it out.

His father did figure out though, and that was one of the few times Jarvis -the real one- had to lie to the hospital. 

Well, he's not a kid anymore. And it's not like his mother would be able to do anything even if she had any objections. 

"He. I have a husband. And yeah he's ok with it. He's almost as work ridden as I am honestly. " Tony says. 

Maria looked like she sucked on a particularly thick lemon. 

He could tell she was about the make her displeasure known before Howard spoke up, 

"Of course you would be a fag. Who'd you marry? A failure like you?" 

An arrow whizzed close to Maria's chest and burrowed itself next to Howard's head on the cot. 

Clint threw them a sugary sweet smile, 

"Now, now, Maria was about to congratulate Tony on finding the love of his life, Howard, don't interrupt her. " he then looked at Maria, the woman nodded fearfully. 

"Con- congratulations Anth- uh um - Tony. " the woman stutters. 

Tony grimaces, "Birdbrain stop antagonising them, you're gonna scare Bruce. " 

Bruce, the traitor of a science bro, didn't even look up from his book,   
"No please, go ahead Clint, this is not really even startling considering our job" 

"ANYway-" Tony says before Clint could continue, "-I'm used to it. Don't get your feathery panties in a twist" 

Steve finally let go of young Tony who found a spare chair to sit on. Probably trying to contemplate his life. 

"Just because you're used to it doesn't make it ok Tony, in fact most of the stuff you're 'used to' from people, -" Jesus you can hear the quotation marks "-is actually unacceptable behaviour. You have terrible standards when it comes to yourself." 

"Hey, I managed to land you didn't I? That's pretty great standards in my book." Tony defended himself, It's not like that he had bad standards, Its just.... His standards are..... Selective. That's his story and he's sticking to it. 

"It took you three years to realize that Steve likes you, and another two to realise that his feelings are genuine. You have -pardon my language Steve- shit sense of self worth. " Bruce betrays him yet again. 

He hopes his feelings of complete and utter betrayal was visible on his face. Bruce shrugs. But before Tony could stand his defence again, Howard made an offended noise. 

"You are married to Steve? I can't believe you corrupted Captain America you nob jokey!" 

"Howard! " Steve practically growled. "No one corrupted me. I've always been this way. And don't you even think about yelling at Tony! " 

"Steve, babe, calm down. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've heard way worse from him." Tony tried to placate. 

"So what the brat is yours too? Bet that's why he's a disrespectful little shit." Howard spat out. Tony narrowed his eyes. 

"Who are you talking about? Peter? He's not a brat." 

"Bet you two are the reason why the brat over there is a fag. Or is that why his parents threw him to you." 

Tony froze. He hoped Peter didn't hear Howard. Peter's birth parents has been a sore subject for forever, and the boy always got depressed if they ever came up

"What the fuck did you just say? " Tony's voice was cold. He was used to Howard being a jerk to him. But that does, under no circumstance, give Howard the right to trash talk his family. 

"I said you and Steve turned the brat into- " he didn't get to finish before Tony was on him. Punching him yet again. 

Bruce didn't look particularly worried when he had to pry someone from beating the everloving crap out of his patient, truth be told, Bruce wasn't even really trying. But then again, it's Howard. 

"If you even think that my son and husband are someone you could put down like me you better think again you piece of shit." he seethed. 

But Howard probably didn't hear him. Considering the man was unconscious yet again. Tony couldn't help but think that was good. He didn't really know what he'd do if Howard spoke to him again.

Tony looked at Peter to see the boy woken up in the scuffle. He composed himself. 

"Hey underoos." he says gently. 

"Dad? what happened? " Peter slurred sleepily, having just woken up, and not even fully.

"Nothing interesting Bambino. Go back to sleep, Wade is gonna take you to your room. Ok?" he threw a look at Wade. The other boy shrugged picked Peter up in a bridal carry taking him to the elevator. 

Tony knew Steve was smirking, he didn't know if it was directed at himself or his- no. Howard. But he knew Steve was smirking. 

Before he could look, the room got covered in a bright light. They had to close their eyes and shield them to not get blinded. 

When they opened their eyes, Howard, Maria and little Tony was gone. 

Tony heaved a sigh in relief. 

Steve hugged him from behind. 

"That happened." he tried to diffuse the situation. 

"Yes, now I have files to write about time travel." Steve grumbled next to his ear. 

"Well, that's what you get for actually doing paperwork. " 

" That's nice dear, when were you going to tell me that he hit you?" 

Tony grimaces. 

"Uh...... Never? Look, he's dead, and gone and hopefully won't be bothering us anymore. I don't really want to remember him." 

Steve sighed,   
"Fine. But you are talking about your mother at least. " 

Tony pouted

"But steebe!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++‡

Tony closes The door to Peter's room quietly. The people inside have sensitive hearing, but they also sleep like the dead so he wasn't all that worried about waking them. 

Peter and Wade were cuddling like they usually do, and you can't make him repeat this on gunpoint without suit, but they are cute. 

"Friday inform me if they get up to something will you. " 

"Of course sir." 

No one hurt his family. Not on his watch. 

He smirked remembering his meeting with Harrison Thompson. 

Well.... Meeting is such an ambiguous term. But he supposed it fitted. He met the man, told him to keep his son in check, and left, see? A meeting. Anyway, the point of it being,

No one hurts his son not a bully from class, or his abusive lame excuse of a father. 

Tony walked back to his bedroom, he had a supersoldier to reassure. 


End file.
